74
by FanGirlHungerGamesPercyJackson
Summary: Prim Rose Everdeen, a twelve year old girl, is chosen for the 74 Annual Hunger Games. Her brave older sister, Katniss, volunteers for her. Prim is so astonished that her life has just changed with a blink of an eye. Will her sister win? Or will she been left with her mother for the rest of her life? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey my fellow fans! I'm back! I know it's been forever since I posted and I'll tell you why. I was turning on my laptop to go on my Fan Fiction and it didn't work. So, I took it to Best Buy and it was broken. I tried to go on my Fan Fiction after I got my new laptop and it wouldn't let me. I really wanted it to work, but I didn't want to push it. I tried again today and it worked! I'm so happy! Here is a new story for you guys! Enjoy!

Chapter One

"Prim Rose Everdeen!" Effie proudly announced my name after she picked it from the Reaping Ball. I heard my breath catch and I began to walk forward to the stage. I heard Katniss saying my name behind me then I heard two words that will forever change my life. "I volunteer," she screamed. "I volunteer as tribute." I turned around and say Katniss, my brave, older sister, standing in the path that leads to the stage. I registered those words in my brain and broke down. Gale came and snatched me from the path. "No, Katniss, no," I yelled at her. She walked past me, being escorted by Peace Keepers to the stage. "Well, well. Our first District 12 volunteer. What's your name?" Effie said. I watched the stage like an important message from the Capitol. "Katniss Everdeen." I'm guessing that's your sister," Effie said. Katniss nodded. Tears still ran down my cheeks. "Oh, Katniss. What have you got yourself into," I whispered to myself. The boy tribute, Peeta Mellark, was called to the stage. I know he has brothers, but none of them volunteered for him. After the tributes left the stage, my mother and I were taking inside the Square to go see Katniss. My mother had silent tears running down her cheeks. I don't know how she was so quiet. Her youngest daughter was basically picked to die today, and her eldest took her place. We sat there for ten or so minutes, watching people going in and out, sobbing their eyes out. "You can go in now," a Peace Keeper told us. I stood up and followed my mother into the room that was holding my dear sister. Katniss reached for me and I crawled into her lap and wrapped my arms around her neck. I wanted to stay in that moment forever. Her holding me. Me letting her. It was so comforting. She went on and on about things we needed to remember, but I didn't listen. I just looked at her. Panic and fear were in her eyes and I don't know if it was because of the Games or because she was leaving me alone with our mother. Katniss turned to my mother. "Listen to me. Are you listening?" My mother nodded, tears finally streaming down her face quietly. "You can't and won't leave again," Katniss told her. My mother's gaze reached the floor. "I know," she told her, "I couldn't help-," "Well, you have to help it this time," Katniss interjected. "You can't leave Prim alone. There's no me to help you both along now. I doesn't matter what happens to me in the Games. Whatever you see on the screen, you fight through your emotions. Promise me." Katniss sounded angry with her. My mother ripped her arm out of Katniss's grip. "I… was ill. I could have treated myself then if I had the medicine I do now." My mother looked angry and so did Katniss. I didn't want them to leave it this way if she never came back. "I'll be fine, Katniss," I said, placing my face in her hands. "But you have to take care of yourself too. Maybe you can win," I told her. "Maybe. Will be as rich as Haymitch if I do," she told me. "I don't care about being rich. I just want you to come home. You'll try, right? You better really, really try," I said, tears now streaming down my face. She wiped away my tears. "I'll really, really try, little duck," she said. I cracked a smile and Peace Keepers came to the door. We all started hugging, when we saw him. "I love you. I love you both!" Katniss shouted when were walking out the door. I turned around and the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this one is a little short. I'm really busy with school and other activities. I hope you enjoy!

Also, I read somewhere that there were oven in the books. So, if there's not don't judge.

Chapter Two

When we arrived back home, my mother went straight to her room. I could hear her muffled cries through the door, and I realized she wasn't coming out anytime soon. I gathered some deer meat Katniss shot a few days ago and I started the oven. I placed cheese and bread that we had with dinner a few nights ago on the table. When I heard the oven beep, I placed the meat on the top rack and closed the oven door. Buttercup wrapped himself around my feet. I smiled for the first time in hours. "Buttercup! You're in the way!" I playfully yelled. He didn't seem to care and continued to sit on my feet. When the meat was done cooking, I placed it on the table and walked over to my mother's bedroom door. I thought for a minute that I should leave her alone, but then decided against it. "Mom?" I asked. I got no response. "Mom?" I asked again. Still, no response. I turned the handle slowly and looked inside. I glanced around for a few minutes and she was nowhere in sight. I walked inside and noticed that the bathroom door was closed. I sighed and knocked again on this door. "Mom. Dinner's on the table." I decided to leave her alone and walked back to kitchen. I sat down at the table and put some meat, cheese, and bread on my plate. I began to eat and a few minutes later my mother walked in, tear strain streaked on her face. She sat across from me at the table and started putting food on her plate. We quietly sat there and ate. I looked over at the empty seat where Katniss would normally sit. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes and I ran to my room. I threw the door closed and fell to my knees. I began to sob uncontrollably. Is this how it was going to be now? If it is, I don't know if I can live like this, "Katniss," I whispered. "Please fight and win."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After my breakdown, I went straight to bed. I didn't wish my mother a good night. I didn't make sure she took her medication. I just went straight to bed. Buttercup curled next to me and I felt like my only last piece of home was there with me. I looked up at the ceiling and felt my heavy eyelids close.

I woke up and Buttercup was still next to me. It was around seven thirty when I woke up, so I decided to make breakfast. My mother's door was closed. She must still be sleeping I thought. I grabbed leftover bread and some butter and started to ingest it. I was starving. After breakfast, I put on a white dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was longer than I thought and my blue eyes were like pools of water. I decided after a while I was going to put my hair in a bun. I did it as quickly as I could and left a note for my mother telling her I was leaving. Before I headed out the door, I looked back behind me and knew I had to leave. The memories I had with my older sister were too unbearable.

I walked around the Seam aimlessly. I wasn't going anywhere is particular. I was just trying to get away. If I didn't get away, I don't know what would happen. Suddenly, I felt some tap my shoulder. I turned around quickly, startled by this. Behind me was Madge, one of Katniss's friends. "Hey," she said. "I sorry about what happened yesterday." I swallowed my tears. "It's not your fault," I told her. She nodded. Madge kind of looked like an older me. Her hair was blonde and was down. She was wearing a tattered, blue dress. I don't know why most of her clothes looked tattered. Her father was the mayor after all. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "If you need anything, tell me. Okay?" she asked. I nodded "You gave Katniss the pin, didn't you?" I asked. She looked at me. "How do you know about the pin?" I told her how Katniss gave me the pin before the Reaping. She started nodding. "I did give it to her. It was a good luck gift," she said. I smiled. "I got to go. Mom's probably waiting for me." With that, I left her standing alone.


End file.
